


You're Invited

by SunshineSage



Category: Naruto, Sasuke (TV)
Genre: Biting, I hope, I promise, Love, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, One Shot, PWP, Threesome, Watching, and so, and then it hit me, anyway, but i had no idea who to include, bye, demanding, i feel relieved, i wanted to write an sns threesome for forever, ish, it's cute, lol, pure fucking smut, rough, suinart, suisauce, this came to be, with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineSage/pseuds/SunshineSage
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke decide to try and have a threesome with Suigetsu.
Relationships: NaruSasu, SNS - Relationship, SasuNaru, suinarusasu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	You're Invited

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey c; i haven't written porn in a while, and this was extra tough bc i was writing it between three people!!! my first time ever doing so, and you know what? i think it's pretty okay.
> 
> there's not nearly enough suinarusasu in the universe, so i HAD to add to it.
> 
> he's the third in their relationship that makes most sense to me bc sasuke is actually willing spent time with him..even though naruto and suigetsu never met in canon (on screen, i don't think), they! would be so cute!! with sasuke! and bully sasuke in bed!!!
> 
> ANYWAY! pure self indulgence ONCE AGAIN! 
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy <3 it was good to get dirty again.
> 
> (kudos and comments are always appreciated, but never expected)

👀👀👀

Naruto heard a knock on the door, and then walked over to open it.

“Hey Suigetsu!”

The white haired man was smirking at the front door, “Naruto. Looking good, as always. Sasuke home?”

“He is, come on in,” the blonde winked as he let Suigetsu inside. “What’re you up to today?”

“Just missed you and the grumpy bastard, so I decided to come over,” violet eyes met blue, “that’s okay, yeah?”

“Only because it’s you,” Naruto chuckled, “Hey Saucy, Suigetsu is here—“

“I heard,” his voice came from another room.

“Well, are you gonna come say hi to me or?” Suigetsu scoffed, “I’m offended Sasuke. Do you even like me anymore?” He pouted.

Naruto placed his hand on Suigetsu’s shoulder and leaned in slightly toward him, “Don’t take it personally. Sasuke is just an asshol—“

“You better bite your tongue, Naruto,” Sasuke appeared then, wearing just black sweats that were low on his hips, and his hair lightly damp..

“Bite it for me,” Naruto stuck it out then.

Sasuke’s glare watched both the boys as they laughed at Naruto’s remark, “You two are even more annoying together,” he muttered, “What do you want, Suigetsu?”

“I told Naruto already that I just missed you,” Suigetsu walked toward the couch and sat down, “Am I not allowed to visit my friends?”

“Not without warning,” Sasuke’s tone barked.

“I said only _he_ has the no warning pass—“

“Why would you say that?”

“Hm,” Naruto sat down on the couch, then tilted his head, “I like the fact that you get extra sassy around him, I guess.”

Suigetsu smirked, “He’s just so cute when he’s grumpy.”

“It’s true,” the other nodded in agreement.

Sasuke was still watching them, annoyed…and yet..the attention was.. “Well, I hate you both.”

“Fine, we’ll just love each other,” Suigetsu placed his arm around Naruto and pulled himself closer, letting the blonde’s head fall on his shoulder, “we don’t need you.”

Blue eyes were watching as Sasuke reacted to Suigetsu being so close..touchy…and flirty…

He seemed to be enjoying it…

So Naruto continued on with Suigetsu’s act, snuggling in even closer, his mouth almost on the other boy’s neck, “Yeah Sasuke, who needs you?”

The Uchiha felt a burning in his gut.. It was a little bit of jealousy, but that wasn’t the main feeling..

Was he..enjoying this?

He turned around and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water because apparently his throat was dry, occasionally glancing back to see the two boys snuggling on the couch and talking..looking over at Sasuke here and there..

“Do you guys want anything?” He asked from the kitchen.

“You,” Naruto answered.

Suigetsu laughed, “Can I have water?”

Sasuke brought it over…

“I’ll take you on the side, though,” he said as soon as it was placed on the table in front of them.

Naruto laughed, sitting up, watching Sasuke, “Hey baby, I have a question,” he stood up, “Be right back Sui,” he winked before grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and pulling him toward the kitchen.

“I may be mistaken—“

Sasuke couldn’t keep eye contact.

“—but you seem to be enjoying this. Am I wrong?”

“You’re not,” he blinked over to Suigetsu, who was drinking his water..

Naruto and Sasuke spoke at the same time.

“Want a—“

“We could—“

Their eyes met.

“I mean, do you think he’s interested?” Sasuke asked, his cheeks warming up.. It was awkward to talk about, but even _that_ was turning him on. Just communicating like this with Naruto..

Ugh.

“Obviously,” Naruto leaned forward and whispered into Sasuke’s ear, “Sasuke, who wouldn’t want you?”

The blush was even worse now, and dark eyes ended up making eye contact with violet during it.

Suigetsu was probably interested.

This was..

Naruto backed away, and turned toward the white haired boy, “You know, I want a screwdriver. How about you, Sui?”

“Yes, please,” he stood up off the couch and stretched. Naruto and Sasuke’s eyes were both on the exposed stomach..

His tank top was already cropped..

This just showed more.

“You guys and your bitch drinks,” Sasuke muttered, looking toward his boyfriend.

“You want one too?” He answered back, getting out three glasses.

“Yeah,” the Uchiha huffed, leaning against the counter..

Suigetsu’s arm wrapped around his waist when he approached him, “You’ve gone soft?” He spoke closely to the other’s ear.

“I’m allowed to like orange juice,” he rolled his eyes, but leaned slightly into Suigetsu, pressing the sides of their bare hips together.

Naruto noticed, and smirked, “He’s just finally found some taste.”

“Screwdrivers are your only good taste in drink,” he bounced back.

“You still go full force with the hard stuff then, huh?” Suigetsu joined the attack on Sasuke.

Who was blushing now, but wouldn’t let it faze him, “You’re just mad I can handle it better than you both.”

“You’re probably not wrong about that,” Naruto handed their drinks out, “Cheers.” He lifted up his glass.

The others joined him, and they clanked their glasses together before drinking. Naruto stayed on the other side of the two, eyeing the way Suigetsu was letting his fingers graze Sasuke’s skin..

“So,” the blonde took another sip, then leaned toward the white haired man, “what’s got you thinking you can go ahead and touch my man like that?”

“The fact that you let me touch you like this earlier,” violet eyes watched blue.

Sasuke reached up to pet Suigetsu’s hair, “You’re so handsy.”

The man leaned in toward the touching, his eyes still on the blonde in front of him, “You like it, do you not?”

Naruto chuckled, then downed the rest of his drink.

Sasuke wouldn’t admit to it, so instead, he pulled his hand away and took a sip of his as well.

This was…weird to do. How does someone start something like this?

Suigetsu finished his drink as well, then stood up, letting his arm finally leave the small of Sasuke’s back, “I’ve gotta piss.”

Naruto laughed, and Sasuke scrunched his face, “Disgusting.”

“Just like you,” he rubbed the back of the Uchiha’s head before walking away.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, and Naruto spoke first, “How are we going to bring it up? Should,” his cheeks were turning pink as he spoke, “one of us try to kiss him?”

Sasuke stood up out of his chair and leaned over the counter, almost pressing his lips to Naruto’s, “I want to kiss you first.”

As if he could even deny the man in front of him, Naruto finished closing the space between them, then pulled away again, “I wanna see you kiss him.”

The redness in his cheeks came back full force, “Naruto!” He pouted.

Suigetsu appeared then, going back to his chair, “Could I get some more?” He asked, pushing his cup toward Naruto, his eyes watching the blonde as he did.

“You can have anything you want, Sui,” he smirked before grabbing the ingredients to refill their glasses, “Do you want some, Sasuke?”

Glare, still blushing, “Yes.”

Naruto winked, then started pouring their drinks..his eyes glancing up to Sasuke occasionally…

Sasuke was watching Naruto work, and trying to will himself to kiss Suigetsu. He has confidence, he does, he knows it! It’s just..been a while since he’s initiated a kiss with anyone other than Naruto..

He took a sip of the new drink after Naruto handed it out, and then shifted in his seat to lean closer toward Suigetsu. He rested his arm on the countertop, “Hey.”

Suigetsu’s eyes moved toward him, and then he tilted his head so they were facing each other, “Hey,” he smirked.

Sasuke inhaled a breath before he started to lean in then, closing their distance..

Suigetsu watched as the beautiful man closed his eyes, getting closer..before allowing their mouths to touch.

It was soft at first..Suigetsu pulled away only slightly, going to speak, but Sasuke didn’t let him. Instead, he put his hands on his face and pressed their mouths together more forcefully, and well..

Suigetsu didn’t mind. He preferred it this way.

He responded with similar enthusiasm, and when Sasuke licked for entrance, he invited him in…

As their tongues brushed against each other, violet eyes opened to glance at the other man watching them. Sasuke pulled back, eyes blinking open to see the other two looking at each other..

Then both eyes were on him.

“What?” Sasuke muttered, drinking his drink afterward to make himself seem at least slightly composed.

“Hey Sui,” Naruto leaned over the counter, “Kiss me like that.”

Dark eyes watched as the men in front of him kissed, still with a counter between them, their lips brushing..and then their tongues..

If Sasuke was feeling something before, it was amplified more from watching them..

They broke apart, the counter was making it slightly too uncomfortable for the positions they were getting themselves into. 

“You’re a really good kisser,” Naruto downed the rest of his drink once more.

“You are too,” Suigetsu smirked, then looked over to Sasuke, who was still watching them. “And you.. You pulled me in for more.”

Cheeks burned up.

“You did, I saw it,” Naruto joined in again.

“Will you two—“

“Sasuke,” Suigetsu leaned forward, “kiss me like that again.”

He did…and he actually really liked the feeling of Suigetsu’s mouth. His tongue felt along the sharp teeth of the other, and he imagined what it must feel like to get bitten by them…

Suddenly, there was another mouth doing just that on the back of his neck. He pulled away, “H-hey!” 

Naruto chuckled, and Suigetsu joined him, “I felt left out.”

“We can’t have that, now can we?” Suigetsu asked, leaning in passed Sasuke’s face toward Naruto’s, “Wanna take this somewhere more comfortable?”

Warm, tan fingers danced along Sasuke’s spine, as he responded, “I would love to take this,” he grabbed Sasuke’s ass, “somewhere more comfortable, yes.”

Suigetsu laughed at Sasuke’s glare.

“Ugh, must you two always be like this?”

The two answered in unison, “Yes,” which caused more laughter from them as the three walked to the bedroom.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s arm and pulled him through the doorway, planting his lips on the others when they got close. Suigetsu entered then, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, reaching toward Naruto…and placing his hands low on tan hips, then let his sharp teeth graze the back of Sasuke’s neck..

Sasuke moaned against Naruto’s lips, which caused an involuntary thrust from the blonde himself..which bumped Sasuke’s ass directly onto Suigetsu..

Their apparent problems were even more so now.

“You seem to like being sandwiched between us,” Suigetsu purred, his tongue lightly licking along Sasuke’s neck, “I gotta say, I like it too..”

“Isn’t his ass so nice?” Naruto smirked, moving to the opposite side of the neck as Suigetsu, “I could just eat it up.”

“I bet I could too,” they were making sure that their breaths were touching Sasuke just enough to make him more and more uncomfortable..

And it was working.

Sasuke let out an embarrassing noise, “Shut up.”

“Fuck,” Naruto responded, nipping down on his skin, making him make even more noises…

Suigetsu was being softer with his teeth, only lightly grazing along his skin… He wasn’t sure Sasuke would be okay with his sharp fangs, after all. They had never done anything like this together before.

But _man_... These boys were doing something to him.

“Sasuke,” Naruto brought his face up, so Suigetsu followed, “bed.”

The Uchiha made a snarky comment before listening to the demand and crawling onto the bed, sitting with his legs dangling off the side. His sweats weren’t hiding the condition he was in at all. Suigetsu’s eyes watched as he somehow made it sexy _while_ throwing a tantrum.

Only Sasuke.

They have a huge king sized bed with dark grey blankets and pillows, one that’s going to easily fit all of them. Suigetsu started to walk toward the bed, but Naruto’s hand grabbed his arm, and pulled him closer. He was expecting a kiss, but instead Naruto placed his lips on Suigetsu’s ear.

“Once he gets into it,” his whispered, “Sasuke likes pain. And honestly, so do I,” he chuckled as he leaned, kissing Suigetsu’s jaw, before pulling away, and winking, “So, don’t be shy.”

Suigetsu felt his face heat up. _Fuck. Well, that answers that question._ His eyes watched as the blonde started taking his t-shirt off, revealing a perfectly sculpted, tan body… 

… _Damn._

Sasuke’s eyes were watching him too, then they moved toward Suigetsu, “You, too. Strip.”

Naruto chuckled, obviously used to bossy Sasuke. And Suigetsu..well he was a little bit afraid he _wanted_ to get used to it.

He listened, as one does when they’re being demanded to do something something by someone as pretty as the bitchy Uchiha. And this way-too-fucking hot Uzumaki watching, too? Well, obviously he had to make sure they liked what they saw..

Pale fingers started at the end of his tank top, and then peeled it off slowly..he was thankfully wearing low black pants, too, so he knew that they were getting an eyeful of hip..

He knew they were looking earlier when his shirt hiked up more...

God, knowing they’re watching him…

His pants were really uncomfortable now.

Naruto walked over to Suigetsu again, then placed his mouth on the others. As they kissed, not shying away from tongue, their hands wandered the others..

Suigetsu peaked his eye open to see Sasuke on the bed, palming himself underneath his sweats as he watched.. He pulled away, a string of spit being shared between him and Naruto..

“Sasuke seems lonely,” he muttered.

Naruto’s hooded eyes moved to his boyfriend who was obviously enjoying himself on the bed..but, “Yeah, wanna go help with that?”

They walked over.. Suigetsu didn’t want to deal with the discomfort of his pants anymore, so he went ahead and started pulling them off…

Naruto raised an eyebrow, then did the same, but when Sasuke went to join them..

“No,” they spoke in unison again.

Sasuke huffed, adjusting to lean on his forearms, watching the two men who he really cannot _wait_ to be smothered between strip down..exposing wow..

They really went with everything.

Sasuke only had his sweats on, and he wanted to join them so bad, but again..

He wasn’t allowed.

Suigetsu laid down next to him first, his stomach brushing along Sasuke’s side as he adjusted himself..Naruto following right after, taking the other side.. He was between two naked men.. Their hands were wandering over his exposed chest, and their lips were following close behind..

Finally, _finally_ , someone started pulling down Sasuke’s pants.. He didn’t know who because he had his eyes closed, too busy feeling how fucking _nice_ these assholes are making him feel with just their hands and mouths.. 

_Imagine their co—_

“Sasuke,” Naruto’s voice brought him out of his thoughts.. It seemed to be coming from..

He opened his eyes and looked down, seeing the fact that _both_ of them were on the floor, down by his..their mouths were so close.. He could feel their breath..

“You’re dripping,” Suigetsu pointed out as he rubbed the tip lightly with his finger, causing Sasuke to whine..

“Clearly excited—“ Naruto started before he was interrupted.

“AH can you just shut up and suck me already!?

Suigetsu listened and went in first, his tongue licking at the tip softly..

Naruto licked the other side, his eyes watching Sasuke’s face as the pleasure was taking effect. The Uchiha leaned his head back when Suigetsu took control and wrapped his mouth around the tip fully.. The blonde stood up, and moved his mouth up Sasuke..

“Does that feel good, Sasuke?” Naruto asked as he placed his lips on the man’s neck.

“Y-yes,” Sasuke answered breathlessly while Suigetsu bobbed, going deeper..

Violet eyes were occasionally looking up to watch the two as they were kissing sloppily above him.

Naruto’s hand was touching himself while he and Sasuke shared their messy spit…

But he wanted to taste Sasuke other places, too.

He pulled up, “Sui, can we switch?”

The white haired man slowly popped off, “Mmmm, sure,” so they did, “but I want _you_ to touch me, Sasuke.”

Pale fingers wrapped around the man next to him, moving slowly..it was difficult to keep the grip with Naruto’s mouth moving on him like _that_..it was difficult enough kissing properly when Suigetsu was moving on him.. He figured he was doing a good enough job according to how Suigetsu was reacting.. His hips were moving with Sasuke’s strokes, and their mouths were only on each other sometimes, the rest of it was usually Suigetsu nipping at his neck a little harder than before..

He might’ve accidentally drawn a little blood.

And _God_ it felt good. So good, he wasn’t sure he could take this much longer without…

“Ah, fuck, I’m gonna cum—“

Suigetsu bit down on Sasuke’s neck _again_ as he came in Naruto’s mouth, who licked it all up easily.

..he also wanted to taste.

“Wow Sasuke,” Naruto wiped his mouth as he stood up, “you better be up to doing more.”

Suigetsu smirked, “You can take a little break to recuperate, but while you do, you have to please me.”

“Hey, me too,” the boyfriend pouted and went onto the other side of Sasuke again…

Sasuke grumbled, “Are you guys ever going to do things to each other, or is it just gonna be me doing all the work?” His mouth kissed Naruto’s neck then, his hand still moving on Suigetsu on the other side..

Blue and violet eyes met, “We have—,” Naruto started.

“Barely,” Suigetsu admitted, “you’re right Sasuke. I should give Naruto a little more attention.” So he leaned forward, placing his mouth on the Uzumaki’s once again. Naruto really does kiss so, so well..

They adjusted again so Suigetsu could get a taste of Naruto..and then Sasuke could..and then both of them tasted him..and _God_ he had to try so hard not to cum instantly.

He felt lucky to be sexually involved in relationship with such beautiful people in it… People who know how to please a man. The three of them were sitting side by side on the bed now, taking turns kissing, sometimes all swapping their spit with each other at the same time.

Sasuke was getting impatient. He wanted to get fucked by either (or both) of the men beside him, and yet they kept teasing him.. How was he supposed to let them know—

“I wanna fuck you now,” Suigetsu muttered, causing Naruto and Sasuke to both look at him. Clearly, neither of them expected that kind of forwardness..

“We’ve gotta warm him up a bit,” Naruto answered back, “Turn over,” he demanded to Sasuke, who was sitting in the middle of them. 

His face was now toward Suigetsu’s, and Naruto’s hand reached up over him, “Suck on these for me,” he asked of Sui..who obliged, making sure to properly dampen them up. Those fingers then started pushing on Sasuke..

“Relax,” Suigetsu spoke then, his lips brushing against Sasuke’s, then his teeth grazing..

Sasuke bit down on the others lip.

“Hey,” Suigetsu pouted, then smirked, “brat,” he brushed his mouth against the others ear, “You can go harder than that, if you want.”

Naruto pushed in more, making Sasuke mutter something that turned into a whine.. 

“Geez, you’re tight,” the blonde muttered, his mouth kissing around the spots the other man had left on his neck..

He was probably going to have to wear scarves for a while.

… “May I?” Suigetsu asked, leaning over the Uchiha, his fingers dancing along his lower back..

Sasuke had his face shoved into Suigetsu’s neck, ready to bite at any moment if necessary because wow..this was overwhelming..

But in the best way.

Suigetsu and Naruto both worked on stretching Sasuke for a little bit, and kissing all over each other and him..

Sasuke was a whiny, huffy mess..and he hadn’t even had to take anything that big yet.

“You wanna go first?” Naruto asked after Sasuke was loose enough…

“Sure,” Suigetsu sat up, and then they all adjusted again, placing himself behind Sasuke.

Naruto went to the front of him..Sasuke’s mouth was sloppily on his.

Suigetsu started slowly pushing in, “Ahh, Sasuke, you’re so tight..”

Sasuke was groaning, his mouth biting into Naruto’s lip as he took it slowly at first..Suigetsu filling him up..

Naruto’s hands were in Sasuke’s hair, pulling on it only slightly, watching Suigetsu start to move more and more..

“Fuck,” Sasuke muttered into Naruto’s mouth, “Sui, that’s..wow..”

Suigetsu smirked, continuing to move in the rhythm he found..

Naruto started using his hand on himself, and Sasuke noticed..

“Naruto,” his voice was breathless. “Let me suck you off, too.”

Suigetsu slowed and moved with Sasuke to get them in a position where that was possible, and once his mouth was around Naruto, Sasuke pushed Suigetsu even further into him.. He wasn’t sure at first that he’d be able to handle the two of them at once, but then he remembered who the fuck he was and did it with ease.

Having both men using him as they please..getting rough with it..the noises they were making… He had Naruto at the back of his throat, while Suigetsu was pounding into him, not holding back..since he was told not to. 

He knew he was going to look like a _hot mess_ when this was done, but..

Sasuke loved to be treated like this.

“Sasuke,” Suigetsu’s voice was harsh, “if you keep letting me fuck you like this, I will cum.”

“Fuck, same here,” Naruto spoke after..

So, he continued. Quicker, and better..letting them get even rougher..

Suigetsu and Naruto were nipping all over Sasuke’s skin when they were able to reach it..and also nipping on each other’s lips..

“I, uh,” white hair fell as he let his head down, “fuck, Sasuke I’m gonna—“

“Sasuke—“ the blonde whined after.

He swallowed everything that Naruto let out, and rode out Suigetsu’s as well…

All of them took a moment to catch their breaths before getting ready to clean up. Once everyone was done, Sasuke felt the aftermath of letting them get so rough with him..

But he didn’t hate it.

“Fuck,” he groaned as he slowly made his way off the bed to head to the bathroom, “You guys really didn’t hold back.”

“You didn’t want us to,” Naruto moved over to help Sasuke walk a little easier since..he did seem a little beat up.

Suigetsu was watching the two stroll across the room, “You guys are so cute together.”

Both of them turned to meet violet eyes, “What?” They spoke in unison.

He smirked, “You heard me.” 

After the three of them cleaned up, they snuggled naked in the bed to recuperate, falling into an accidental nap, but once they woke up..the three of them got back to it, wanting to mess around with new positions..

Trying out things Naruto and Sasuke wouldn’t be able to do just the two of them.

😳😳😳

**Author's Note:**

> i love them so goddamn much. sui is a frequent third with no strings!!! now! bc i just can't help it! the thoughts they GROW.


End file.
